


Black and Orange Contrast So Beautifully

by Franxxlada



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BUBBLEGUM ROCK, Fluff, I wrote this while tipsy, Leon Kuwata - Freeform, Leon being a cuddly hoe, M/M, Pregame! Kazuichi, and listening to some techno music, basically Kazuichi with his black hair, basically this is self indulgent, kazuichi soda - Freeform, loving touches, otherworldly experiences, sensual kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franxxlada/pseuds/Franxxlada
Summary: ~~~~ Kazuichi being a rather secluded boy, decided to change his looks to boost his confidence, but the world had different plans, plans in the form of an orange haired baseball player being his new friend. Or more than just a friend... ~~~~
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Black and Orange Contrast So Beautifully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticJester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticJester/gifts).



> I wrote this whilst tipsy, and boppin to techno music. I also had this imagery in my head for a long time, and decided to manifest it into a rather poetic and ethereal experience. Hope you enjoy!! I love you all! 
> 
> Also to Ge, hiiii 💕💕💕 I love u, here’s a gift to you my friend.

It was rather difficult for Kazuichi to approach new people, his own insecurities always seemed to get the better of him and cling to his feet, dragging him backwards and reminding him of how much of a freak he is. His black hair, straight and covering half his face, stark black glasses framing sharp brown eyes and a pale complexion that had slight pink dusted on his cheeks, nose and lips. 

But every glance in the mirror was greeted with a cringe from the boy looking into his reflection, the clone mocking him of how much of a freak he was. Finally he had had enough, no more insecurities eating away at his self esteem like some disgusting parasite, striding to the bathroom of his home, he eyed an industrial nail file sitting on the sink, calling for his name. Picking it up with shaky fingers, he raised the rough metal to his mouth and started shaving away the enamel of his teeth until they pointed. He forced his brain to ignore the excruciating pain, reminding himself that it’ll be over soon. 

The next morning arose, and his mouth was unbearable, the boy looked into the mirror, tugging his lips to examine his new and improved teeth, imitating a shark getting ready to bite. After a session of carefully brushing his teeth and getting ready for the school day, he managed to escape his home without having to open his mouth to his father. 

“ This will be a long day.” He sighed, adjusting his glasses and walking into the school gates, ducking his head as he got stared at by the other boys. He always wondered what made the other students stare at him specifically, as he had don’t nothing in their lives but become a background character in it. He wasn’t important, he was just existing in another chapter of their lives, he didn’t deserve the stares. 

He approached his first class and was met by a mass of orange hair and piercings, it startled him a little bit as he was only used to seeing heads of brown, black, and blond. His eyes looked up to meet bright blue ones and his face grew pink. 

“ Yo! What’s up, you seem a bit down man! Why don’tcha come walk with me?” The orange haired boy asked, flashing a white toothed smile. He was wearing a baseball uniform, so Kazuichi assumed he cameto play against his school’s baseball team. He wasn’t too keen on sports, but this orange haired baseball player seemed like a genuine guy, so he smiled a little and nodded, setting his bag down and walking alongside this weird guy. 

“ The name’s Leon Kuwata! What’s yours?” 

Kazuichi started to panic, he had completely forgotten about his teeth, and he had just met what could be a potential first best friend after his ex best friend. Clearing his throat, he tilted his head down slightly and spoke. 

“ I’m Kazuichi Souda... Nice to meet ya.” He spoke softly, trying his hardest to not raise suspicion, but alas he was a really bad actor. 

“ Hey, you’re pretty quiet. Why don’t ya look up?” Leon asked, tilting his head. He watched as Kazuichi lifted his head and faced him, smiling nervously. 

The baseball game was quite boring to say the least, but Kazuichi kept on finding himself staring at Leon as he batted and ran to the bases of the field like his life depended on it. He was slightly confused as to why he was staring so much, he was solely convinced of being as straight as a pole with a ruler taped onto it and a blinking sign reading, “ Im a heterosexual male who only ogles at women” but something about Leon fascinated him. 

The weather was getting gloomy, grey clouds covering up the blue sky and thunder rumbling lowly. The game had stopped and Leon jogged back to Kazuichi, panting heavily and exhaling slowly. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead and cheeks to his defined jawline that held some strands of brown and orange facial hair. Kazuichi’s eyes traveled down the baseball player’s jawline to his chin, where a goatee stuck out with a silver band holding it together. It was rather odd to see a teenager grow out so much facial hair, but it suited him. 

“ Uhhh, h-here you go” Kazuichi spoke, handing Leon a bottle of water. He smiled and took it, fingers brushing against the black haired student’s making him jump slightly. He gulped down the water swiftly and tossed the empty bottle into a nearby trash can. The two boys walked back inside the building to Kazuichi’s classroom. 

“ Hey uhh, thanks for inviting me to watch you play!” Kazuichi smiled, and then Leon spoke which made his heart drop.

“ Wait... your teeth!” 

Kazuichi had completely forgotten about his teeth, he was paralyzed with fear that he just showed off his sharp teeth to a person he had just met and what if he’ll never speak to him again and what if he spreads around the school that his teeth are sharp and he’s a freak and and and-

“ Dude.. your teeth are fuckin kickass!!! I dig em!”

Kazuichi opened his eyes and stared at Leon, completely baffled by Leon’s excitement about his unevenly sharpened teeth. 

“ W-wha? You like em?!”

“ Yeah!! They really suit you man!” 

Kazuichi blushed and looked down a bit with a sheepish little smile on his face, he was finally being praised for his looks and not mocked. That is until a student walked by and yelled, “ Freak!” To which Kazuichi lost his smile and turned his head, strands of black hair covering his glasses and eyes. Leon saw this and huffed, walking over to the student and punching him square in the face, gaining a lot of “ Oooooooohs” from surrounding witnesses. He grabbed the boy by the collar, bringing him close to his face and spat out, 

“ If you ever call my friend a freak again, I won’t hesitate to punch your teeth in, understand me?” 

The student nodded frantically and scurried away as Leon dropped him. He walked back to Kazuichi and patted his back gently, giving him a warm smile.

“ Hey, people call me a freak too, don’t worry about it man.” Leon chuckled, removing the baseball helmet and ruffling his spiked hair. His ears gleamed with dozens of silver piercings and it intrigued Kazuichi. He turned around to face the baseball player and gazed at his ear. He saw the boy then stick his tongue out and showed off a silver barbell, where doesn’t this guy have piercings.

“ Woah. I wish I had the balls to get piercings” Kazuichi laughed, scratching the back of his neck slightly. He had finally made a new friend, and it made his day a bit brighter, albeit the storm outside. 

As the school day came to an end, the storm however continued, the sky was almost pitch black with rain sparing the ground no mercy with it’s hissing drops hitting the ground. Kazuichi forgot his umbrella, but to his surprise he saw Leon standing next to him, holding an umbrella up to shelter the two of them from the wrath of the rain. 

“ O-oh, thanks Leon!” Kazuichi smiled, receiving one back and a wink that brought the blush back. The two boys walked back to Kazuichi’s place and suddenly it was awkward between them now. 

“ U-umm, would you like to come inside? It’s rude of me to just leave you out here.” Kazuichi offered, to which Leon smiled and nodded, shutting the umbrella and walking inside. It was a rather quaint home that smelled of engine oil and something else strong, maybe paint thinner? Gasoline? Whatever it was, it satisfied Leon. 

“ Mmm, I love strong smells, I don’t know why but it just itches a scratch at the back of my brain.” He stated, inhaling deeply and sighing. Kazuichi laughed a little bit, he didn’t expect someone to actually like the smell of engine oil and gasoline that permeated the house. 

“ Yeah my uhh, my dad is a mechanic and I’m an upcoming one. So we just work with strong smelling chemicals a lot, I’m surprised I’m still alive from the things I’ve inhaled” Leon laughed at the end part and shook his head, ruffling Kazuichi’s hair.

“ You’re really somethin else Souda-can.” He winked, bringing his hand back to adjust one of his rings.

“ You wear rings?” 

“ Yeah. I don’t know, I just came across these rings in a morbidly weird store and I bought em. Got a lot of stares and slurs thrown at me, but hey, I know who I am, and I’ll fuckin wear jewelry if I wanna. Can’t go around tellin me what to fuckin wear.” Leon puffed out his chest slightly, the confidence radiating off of him impressed Kazuichi as much as scared him. He wasn’t used to having such a confident person around him at all times and not insult him or mock him. 

The two boys spent the rainy afternoon doing homework together, making disgusting food combinations and forcing each other to eat it for a small price of sticks of gum, they played video games together and Kazuichi found himself warming up to Leon. His first genuine friend who liked him for who he was, and not for looks or intellect. 

He found himself warming up, his cheeks were hot whenever he felt a brush of his fingers or listened to him laugh at his jokes. The night approached and they were sitting on Kazuichi’s bed, door locked to prevent an angry father barging in and assuming the worst. Kazuichi lent Leon some of his pajamas, a plain white T-shirt and checkered pants. The shirt was a bit tight and the black haired boy found himself eyeing his chest too much and looking away. 

Quiet music played in the background, some weird underground techno music that Kazuichi had never encountered in his life, and he was feeling it. His head hopped up and down to the beats, black hair bouncing on his glasses that he took off straight after. He shook his head and let the strands of hair fall freely on his face. Opening his eyes and adjusting them to the dark, he looked towards Leon who stared out the window at the rain. He turned his head to stare into Kazuichi’s eyes and gasped a little bit, cheeks turning a scarlet red and a hand covering his cheekbone slightly. 

“ What? Is there something on my face?” Kazuichi asked, turning to his mirror and squinting at it. He suddenly felt a weight in front of him and turned around to see Leon had scooted closer to him, knees barely touching each other. His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened, he cleared his throat and looked down at his lap. 

The rhythm of the music slowed down, changing the atmosphere between the two boys, but Leon didn’t seem to mind. His legs shifted to gently hook into Kazuichi’s leg, earning a small squeak from him. He brought his hands up to his face and gently cupped his cheeks, the cool metal of his rings contrasting on Kazuichi’s warm cheeks. 

“ I-I umm.. I-I” Kazuichi stuttered, hands shaking from the sudden closeness and touch. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips slightly parted, gasping for air softly. 

“ Shhhh..” Leon hushed him quietly, the whisper of his voice was like butter, smooth and silky. Kazuichi suddenly stopped shaking, exhaling slowly as his muscles relaxed. He was entranced by the baseball player in front of him who he had just met that day. The metal of his rings cooling down his cheeks, the soft palms of his hands holding his face gently. He watched as bright eyes examined his face so intensely yet so calm. 

He could smell baby powder and something musky from Leon, he enjoyed that smell filling his nose and imprinting in his brain. 

“ Leon..?” He whispered, slightly curious from what had just happened. 

“ Shhhhh... You’re so beautiful Kazuichi.. I don’t know why, but you’re so stunning.” Leon whispered, thumb grazing his cheekbones. Small brown eyes gazed into blue ones, transfixed as if Leon had put a spell on him. 

“ Your black hair..” hands traveled up to gently hold locks of stark black hair, silver rings shining in the moonlight against dark hair.

“ Your sharp eyes, the glasses you wear... your nose.” Hands gently stroked his cheek, thumb traveling down to Kazuichi’s lips, stroking them gently. 

“ Your lips, your teeth and how you smile nervously... you’re otherworldly Kazuichi...” Leon whispered, resting his forehead against Kazuichi’s. He felt the former boy’s hand touch the one that’s entangled in his hair, fingers gently sliding in between the grooves of his fingers. 

Leon exhaled softly, leaning his head towards Kazuichi’s ear and gently blowing into it, sending shivers down the boy’s spine. He turned his head and gently kissed the skin, lingering there for a while before pulling away and kissing down his jaw. Black hair melded into orange, creating a striking contrast. 

Kazuichilet out small gasps, eyes half lidded and body leaning into Leon’s touch, wanting more of his touch. He never received such intimate affections before, a simple hug would even send Kazuichi to another dimension, but such intimacy with a rather attractive boy, he was in a different realm. He turned his head and reciprocated the kisses, kissing down the baseball player’s jawline when he stopped, earning soft gasps and slight moans. He leaned into Leon’s ear and kissed his earlobe, grazing his sharp teeth on the tender skin. 

The two boys were drunk off of each other’s affection, head dizzy and clouded with gentle touches and kisses that set skin ablaze, akin to the different type of intimacy except this one didn’t lean towards any sexual activity. 

Kazuichi suddenly felt soft lips on the corner of his mouth and gasped, eyes fluttering shut and breaths slightly labored. 

“ Leon..” he whispered, before feeling the soft pressure of his lips being kissed by the baseball star’s. Warm lips moving against his, Kazuichi whined slightly and moved his mouth gently. The feeling of teeth clashing together slightly was uncomfortable, but they slowly got a rhythm and eased into each other, melting in each other’s pulses and molding into each other’s lips perfectly. 

Leon pulled away to catch a breath, before diving in for another kiss immediately, his lips tingled with bliss against Kazuichi’s. He gently bit down on the boy’s bottom lip and tugged it back, letting it go and exhaling slowly out of his nose. 

“ You’re stunning..” he whispered once more, before resting his head in the groove of Kazuichi’s neck and planting a long, loving kiss on his neck. Kazuichi sighed and shifted his body to sit in Leon’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck and head resting against his chest. He felt Leon fall back slowly, hands holding the small of his back and tracing patterns on it. He closed his eyes and drifted to respite, drinking in the tender sounds of Kazuichi’s breathing in his ear. 

Kazuichi finally understood why teen love was so romanticized. He placed one more soft, lingering peck on Leon’s lips and drifted to sleep himself. Suddenly, orange was his favorite color, and he was no longer identifying as straight as a pole. His pole bent over backwards for the baseball player under him. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Sigh* I wanna kiss Leon. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!! Feedback is always encouraged, and have a lovely morning/ afternoon/ night!! Love you all ^^


End file.
